Petroglyph Games
}} 'Petroglyph Games ' is a video game developer and publisher based in Las Vegas, Nevada, United States. The company was formed by the last group of ex-Westwood Studios employees who resigned when Westwood Pacific was shut down by Electronic Arts in 2003, effectively assimilating Westwood Studios into the EA Pacific studios in Los Angeles to form EA Los Angeles.Petroglyph Studios CEO Chuck Kroegel on Their Upcoming Action-Strategy MMO, Mytheon from MMOGamer.com Petroglyph company's founding members worked on Command & Conquer, Earth & Beyond and Dune II. Games developed * Star Wars: Empire at War (2006) * Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption (2006) * Universe at War: Earth Assault (2007) * Panzer General: Allied Assault (XBLA) (2009) * Panzer General: Allied Assault (board game) (2010) * Panzer General: Russian Assault (2010) * Guardians of Graxia (2010) * Heroes of Graxia (2010) * Mytheon (2010) * Rise of Immortals (2011) * Battle for Graxia (2012) * Coin a Phrase (2013) * Grey Goo (2015) * Battle Battalions (2015) * 8-Bit Armies (2016) * 8-Bit Hordes (2016) * 8-Bit Invaders! (2016) * 8-Bit Armies: Arena (2017) * Victory Command (Cancelled) * Forged Battalion (2018) History * On January 16, 2018, Petroglyph and Team17 released Forged battalion into early access. * On October 16, 2017, Petroglyph and Team17 released teaser and announcement for Forged battalion. * On March 13, 2014, Petroglyph announced its development of Grey Goo, a new RTS game, produced by Six Foot with publisher Grey Box. * On March 16, 2013, Petroglyph announced its cancellation of its Kickstarter campaign due to lack of interest.http://games.on.net/2013/03/petroglyph-cancels-victory-kickstarter/ * On March 5, 2013, Petroglyph announced the launch of its Kickstarter campaign for action-strategy game Victory. Kickstarter page for Victory, Official Victory page * On January 18, 2013 Petroglyph launched social guessing game Coin a Phrase on Apple's App Store. * On August 10, 2012, Petroglyph announced development of Battle for Graxia, a free-to-play multiplayer online battle arena game title. * On February 22, 2011, Petroglyph announced their free-to-play multiplayer online battle arena game title, Rise of Immortals. * On October 20, 2010, Petroglyph announced availability of Guardians of Graxia for the PC, direct on STEAM, GamersGate and Impulse. * On August 2, 2010, Petroglyph announced availability of all their 2010 produced board game products. * On June 17, 2010, Trion/Petroglyph for their End of Nations MMORTS won multiple E3 2010 Awards for Best Booth, Best MMO, Best RTS, and others. * On April 26, 2010, Trion/Petroglyph revealed that their MMORTS is called End of Nations. * On March 29, 2010, Petroglyph announced Guardians of Graxia PC & Board Games. * On December 11, 2009, Petroglyph launched their redesigned website, which was designed in partnership with Anthem Design Group and extensively modified thereafter by the Petroglyph web development team. * On April 27, 2009, it was announced that Petroglyph would be working on a massively multiplayer online real-time strategy game (MMORTS) with Trion World Network. * On December 4, 2008, True Games Interactive/Petroglyph revealed their new game is called ''Mytheon, to be released in 2010. * On April 15, 2008, Petroglyph announced that they would be working in partnership with True Games Interactive on a Free-to-Play micro-transaction based online game for the PC. * On January 27, 2007, Petroglyph announced their second game, Universe at War: Earth Assault. Universe at War was released on December 10, 2007. * On September 12, 2005, it was announced that they would be working on an original military/sci-fi RTS franchise with Sega. * On November 16, 2004, Petroglyph announced a project which they were working on, a new Star Wars real-time strategy (RTS) game called Star Wars: Empire at War, which was released on February 16, 2006. * On June 25, 2004, the company moved into their own building. * Petroglyph was formed on April 1, 2003. Alamo Game Engine Alamo Game Engine is a game engine developed by Petroglyph, used to create Star Wars: Empire at War and its expansion Forces of Corruption. A modified version of the Alamo Game Engine was used for Petroglyph's third title, Universe at War: Earth Assault. The Alamo Game Engine features 3D gameplay and a real time strategic view of a map on which the game takes place. References External links * * Petroglyph Games, Inc. from MobyGames Category:Companies based in Las Vegas Category:Companies established in 2003 Category:Video game companies of the United States Category:Video game development companies Category:Westwood Studios